Silvalis
Social Classes Sociologically the Silvalis operate in a manner that makes understanding of Earth politics difficult for them to understand. Every individual is born into a role and bred from birth to perform that role. To ask an individual from one role to take on another role is something that the Silvalis cannot comprehend. Similarly they have trouble grasping the idea of Earth international politics, as for the Silvalis if something is needed somewhere they do what is needed to get it there, with no need for red tape or political manoeuvrings. Warfare The Silvalis are a peaceful race, choosing to avoid conflict rather than join it. They have combat potential, and their weapons seem to be in advance of our own but only security personnel, as far as we have observed, possess them. Medical Staff carry a weapon seemingly similar to a Zat - it discharges an electric shock that 'pacifies' agitated patients. Of their vessels we have seen that even a small cargo ship, like the vessel that we were transported on, has defensive weaponry. It is aimed at disabling would be attackers rather than destroying them. A weapon of this type was used to disable the Goa'uld agent in his attempt to escape from the ship in a stolen security forces shuttle. Personalities Personalities are not something particularly identifiable with the Silvalis as they identify individuals purely their role. Appearance They are humanoid in form and seem to have a similar physical structure. Silvalis are biologically different depending on the roles into which they are born. Most significant of these that we noticed were the pilots. They have an intricate set of control interfaces and bio-circuitry embedded throughout their body. This leaves a surface image much like an intricate tattoo of vines running across the pilot's whole body. Much more than that it is hard to say, as when a crewman of a ship dies, his bodily matter is absorbed back into the vessel such that another may be grown. Blonde wig (afro is possible). Silvalis language is almost unintelligible to animal ears, sounding much like “ack” or “boo” noises. ---- Technology They are as botanically as advanced as we are technologically. Proof of this lie in their space ships. Their ships were originally individual plants that were crossbred and grown to perform the functions of the vessel as a single entity. Because the ships are biological vessels they are self aware and at least semi-sentient. Thus the loss of a crew member can affect a ship as psychologically as the death of a loved one might affect a human being. ---- History As we are to the Ancients the Silvalis are to the Delaquras, the Delaquras withdrew from the galaxy around the same time as the ancients but instead of ascending they "descended" and became permanent trees on the planet we refer to as Theta site. As yet the Silvalis have never gone to war as they are led by the Delaquras however the only race to be deemed worthy of alliance with the world forests are the Tau'ri of earth. Silvanis Also referred to as the "World forest", this race manifests itself as a telepathic network of trees that some humans can communicate with. The Silvalis can commune with the world forest to learn a skill or language. They don't know the language unless it's in the world forest. The Silvalis do not claim dominion over an area of space but there is a definitive part of the galaxy where their ships travel more frequently. The Silvalis alliances have a number of vassal races often weaker than the hardy humans or tough Unas evolved races. Frequently with mental abilities that may be "abused" by other stronger races. These races are cared for by the Silvalis until they are considered mature enough to stand on their own. They include: Trecertian. Llamari. Toka-hann and Witiri. Recent History Recent interactions ---- Return to Cultural Database Category:Cultures